fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doraemon Land
Doraemon Land is a 3 vs. 3 vs. 3 team-based children's game show produced by various companies and aired over various networks over the period 2014-present. History The first running of the show was broadcast on Spanish children's channel Boing on the 10th of October 2014. The show was produced by 60dB, Turnek Productions and Doraemon licensee LUK Internacional. Laura Artolachipi hosted the show during this first season. The show ended after 11 episodes, the last one airing on the 19th of December 2014. LUK uploaded a playlist of the show's episodes for viewing on YouTube. The international availability of these re-uploads has not yet been confirmed. Reboot Kabushiki Gaisha ABS, after a widely-publicised "flame war" regarding the UK English dub of Doraemon that ended in a massive fine towards LUK, made an agreement with LUK for a reboot of the original Spanish Doraemon Land game show in 2016. Whilst LUK, 60dB and Turnek Productions were responsible for the production of the first series, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS would produce the series by itself in joint co-operation with LUK. ABS also noted that regional variations would be produced for multiple countries. The maximum age set for participation is 12 - contestants over this age are refused entry, whilst contestants who have their 12th birthday during the middle of the season are permitted to continue until the end of the season, with only subsequent re-entry to the next season being denied. Once again, the maximum number of episodes was set by ABS at 11, however this is partially untrue - 88 episodes were made, 11 for each regional version. Regions Main article: Doraemon Land regions The show initially was only held in Spain for its first season, but upon its second season reboot, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS initially set up 5 versions of the show, produced by separate entities and broadcast on a number of terrestrial channels in Europe and Japan, whilst keeping the same common format. Another three were confirmed later in its broadcasting period. With ABS confirming a third season for 2017, some regions from the first season were axed or merged. Premiere dates Premiere dates were initially strung into a mess by international stations through lack of co-ordination. The resolve Kabushiki Gaisha ABS later noted that Doraemon: A Visit To The 22nd Century would be extended to allow for the 30-minute Doraemon Land programme to air at 5pm; starting 1 hour into the variety show. As a result, Doraemon Land would air at 5:00PM JST. ABS UK, ABS Televisión España, ABS Televisione Giappone and ABS France would begin their versions of the show at the more family-oriented time of 7:00PM CET (as opposed to the time that the show would have aired if JST was used as the basis of the international satellite feed, which would equate to 8:00AM CET/7:00AM GMT, a time when children are often seen getting ready for school). The programme would also be viewable on-demand on ABS Anywhere. The delay Live filming of the first episode was cancelled for all 5 initial regions after it was discovered that human error had locked Doraemon Land out of its Japanese TV Asahi and ABS timeslots. ABS staff were allegedly "unaware that it was going to air so soon". After a timetable revision, the first episode would be broadcast live on the 11th of May, 2016. Prizes As of season 2, the winning teams of each episode will win jumbo-sized plush figures of Doraemon and Nobita (the Doraemon figure measuring in at 129.3cm), a Doraemon onesie pajama suit, and a place in the National Final. "Consolation awards" would consist of smaller plush figures of Doraemon and Nobita (the Nobita figure used for measurement ranks at 22cm). The winners of each national final will receive 3 bronze statues of Doraemon himself (one for each of the team members), and special T-shirts with the likenesses of Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Gian. If the international final concept was approved and went ahead, the national winners will also win a JR East Pass, ANA plane tickets to Tokyo Narita, and a team placement in the international finals. The team members declared "winners" in the international final would be crowned "the kings and queens of Doraemon Land" (terms would be deleted where appropriate), will appear on all host television stations prior to a special Doraemon anime episode after the final, will receive another 3 statues (this time in silver), and will win a "day out with Doraemon" where each of the 3 winning contestants get to spend a day with Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, and two tour guides as they take them on a trip throughout the Greater Tokyo Area, with the most notable stop being declared the Fujiko F. Fujio Museum in Kawasaki City. The winning team will also be guaranteed a starting place in their next national Doraemon Land series should their oldest contestant remain under age 12. However, this did not go ahead. Doraemon Land vs. ABS Japan ABS initially rejected the concept of a Japanese version of Doraemon Land over fears that it may conflict with Doraemon: A Visit to the 22nd Century, a variety show that has no relation to Doraemon Land. ABS later decided that from the date of Doraemon Land's premiere onwards, the 1-and-a-half hour'' Visit to the 22nd Century'' programme would be extended to 2 hours in order to allow for a 30-minute episode of Doraemon Land to be broadcast in between. They also announced that the "challenge" segment of A Visit to the 22nd Century would be dropped to make way for Doraemon Land, which would become a segment of the show in itself. A few hours later, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS announced that it would be working with STB Television Productions (who were attempting to reverse the damage done to them by their part in producing the failed PaRappa The Rapper anime series) and TV Asahi Corp. to produce a version of the show for Japanese contestants. A feasibility study is in progress to see if a separate version of Doraemon Land could be held in Japan on a region-by-region level. These localised versions will not count towards the main show on their own, however the finalist teams from 10 pre-determined "regions" will, providing that they win the regional season overall, be given a guaranteed starting place in the next season of the national Japanese version. These "regional" Doraemon Land episodes will be aired by TV Asahi and their ANN network. Marketing Advertising The show was originally promoted at doraemonland.com when the show was airing its first season in Spain. Kabushiki Gaisha ABS, "with hope that the benefits will be better than those of the failed PaRappa campaign", has launched yet another large-scale advertising setup for Doraemon Land. Despite mainly focusing on Europe and Japan, the advertising campaign is in fact run in many different languages (Spanish, English, Italian, Japanese, French, Basque, Catalan, Galician, Tagalog, Cebuano, Ilocano, Kapampangan, Bicolano, Hiligaynon, Cebuano, Waray-Waray, Surigaonon, Pangasinense, Cuyonon, Chavacano, Tausug). Posters were also given away. A new website has been set up for the new series, this time as a subpage of their main Doraemon microsite; doraemon.abs.jp/doraemonland. Merchandise A Doraemon-themed board game bearing the Doraemon Land name was released in the Spanish market in what is presumed to be late 2014 or early-mid 2015. Category:Aso Broadcasting System Category:Doraemon Category:Television programs established in 2014 Category:Television programs established in 2016 Category:Game shows